A Series of Misunderstandings
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: Cedric hires a mercenary named Crimson to spy on the Guardians, however, Crimson's uneccesary time with Prince Phobos is making him uneasy. [PhobosCedric. Don't like? Don't read]
1. Phobos: Reckonings

Author's note: I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic except for my one  
character named Crimson Sheyd, the mercenary. The other characters are  
property of Disney, I kid you not. Thanks to Seiki for urging me on with the  
fic and thanks to everyone who made me read W.I.T.C.H. For the W.I.T.C.H   
fans who are reading this (pleaseohpleaseohplease...*crosses fingers*),   
the setting is a bit inbetween issues 10-11.  
  
Author's Note 2: I know, why is this in the misc superheroes section?   
Well, there wasn't a misc comics section.   
  
WARNING:  
This fic has some yaoi hints in it. I can't help it! Phobos and Cedric are  
my favorite yaoi pair of all the yaoi pairs...Ced is just such an Uke boy!  
The POVs change from each chapter but they usually revolve around the 3  
main guys: Phobos, Crimson and Cedric. In that order.   
Well, with everything out of the way, I would like to present what may just  
be ff.net's first W.I.T.C.H fanfic, "Forgiven"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Series of Misunderstandings  
Chapter One-  
Phobos: Reckoning  
I watched the young boy as the orb of visions faded from his hand. I  
nodded aprovingly as he knelt once more before me. "Thank you, Crimson."  
I said finally. "Ready to serve, your highness." the mercenary replied,   
never once lifting his head. The orb of visions and the ability of foresight  
this boy had showed me what I wished to.   
Cedric.  
He was coming as I had ordered him to.  
Crimson excused himself, giving me enough time to settle myself down  
before Cedric had arrived. As agitated as I was, my whisperers longed to see  
him as well. "You sent for me, my lord?" I heard him call, almost meekly as  
he entered the inner sanctum of my garden.   
"I want to hear you report." I replied.  
Any excuse to see him again.  
I pretended to listen, noticing the nervous look in his eyes as he spoke  
and watching me as I was watching him. His eyes filled with fear...worry...  
uneasiness. As if I would eat him the moment I had the chance.  
Hmm...perhaps...  
Already, I could tell he had failed; the way he looked at me told me so.  
I didn't need to hear his words. Already, I sensed the agitation within him.  
Perhaps he was half-expecting me to do something drastic. [Not to worry, my  
dear one...] I thought.  
[I'll let you go with but only a slight reprecussion.]  
And again, I repremanded him. There was a look of disappointment on his   
beautiful face, one I cherished with all my evil heart. He was perhaps a bit  
disappointed with his own actions. It didn't matter. He would get it right   
someday. The Guardians stood no chance against him.  
  
Perhaps there was a pang of relief that I felt the minute he left. I fell  
into my faithful Whisperer's arms, returning to the inner recesses of the   
abyss of shadows that lay below the great castle of Meridian.  
"How was it, your highness?" asked a voice.  
Languidly, I peered through the darkness and saw young Crimson standing  
in the doorway of the abyss. "He came, as respectful and obedient as always."  
I replied simply. Crimson was indeed a good addition to my court. His   
foresight ability had made it possible for me to watch my beloved Cedric when  
I needed to.   
Crimson hadn't suspected a thing.   
"Anything else, your highness?" Crimson asked.  
"Yes," I replied. "Follow Cedric."   
The mercenary looked at me questionably but soon complied. "As you wish."  
he replied and disappeared into the shadows. I too retreated into the dark  
abyss...awaiting his return and news.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER 1-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic except for Crimson Sheyd. Simply  
stated. Everyone but Crimson is property of Disney and Crimson belongs to  
Rokuryu Studios Copyright 2003.  
  
Please read, review and plug! n_n  
  
Misunderstandings  
Rokuruyu2003(C)  



	2. Crimson: The Servant

*So far, so good, I think. This is my second yaoi so you don't know how   
hard it is writing this without laughing myself stupid. On to Chapter2!*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Series of Misunderstandings  
Chapter 2-  
Crimson: The Servant  
  
Strange request. All this time, I had been asked to keep an eye on a  
guy named Cedric; the same guy that hired me. It was almost as if the  
Prince had an obsession with him. All these thoughts were going through  
my head as I walked down the corridor, tracking down the faint psychic  
presence of Lord Cedric.  
Sheesh..if that creep hadn't hired me in the first place...  
Maybe you heard the prince call my name earlier. I'm Crimson, Crimson  
Sheyd; outcast, mercenary and now seemingly lackey and stalker for the  
prince of Meridian, Phobos. I was hired by Lord Cedric a few weeks ago to  
do something about someone he called "The Guardians". I heard something  
about them years ago.  
They were said to have the powers of all the elements and to save the  
whole of Metamoor from destruction...or something like that. It really  
didn't matter to me which side I fought on, as long as I was able to make  
money, eat my meals and sleep.   
Like I said, it didn't matter...  
Even if I had to "babysit" some grown man instead of doing my job.  
How did I get mixed up in all this?!  
  
It all started innocently enough. I was sitting in a bar downtown,   
listening to the others complain about life, poverty, Phobos being a total  
tyrant, bla bla bla. All of a sudden, the doors to the bar fly open and   
there is one of the largest bunch of guards I'd ever seen.  
Don't get me wrong, I've had my own run-ins with the Meridian guards  
and let me tell you, they're a pushover. Anyway, getting back to the   
story...  
"Which one of you is Cimson Sheyd?!" calls one of them,a real tough  
looking one. I didn't stand up, just stayed seated at the bar, sipping   
at my beer. "Well?! Which one of you sons of bitches is Crimson?" he asks   
again.  
"Shades of Imdahl, shaddap already." I groned, standing up.  
When I got up, I heard the people around me muttering the usual thing  
I hear when I make public appearances.   
"Crimson Sheyd?! The halfbreed?!"  
"The one whose mother ran of with some human scum?"  
"Freak that he is?"  
This time around, I let it slide. The guards were around; I didn't  
want any trouble. "So you're Crimson." the guard said, real   
thoughtful-like, as if he was expecting me to be someone else. "Yeah, I'm  
Crimson Sheyd, aka 'Tainted Knife'. Why? Wanna make something of it?!" I  
demanded.  
"Hey, ease up there, buddy." said the guard.  
He pulled me close, all buddy-buddy as he brought me out of the bar.  
"We don't want any trouble, okay, its just that Lord Cedic, you know, up  
in the palace-" he starts.  
"Yeah, I know. Phobos' guy." I finish.  
"Yeah, well, he wants you to do a job for him."  
This was new...someone in the palace hired a mercenary. Me, of all   
the availabe hitmen. "Depends..." I said, trying to act cool. "How much  
is he willing to pay?"   
The guard rolled his eyes and laughed. "I like you, Crimson. You've  
got spirit!" he said, laughing again and shoved a bag of gold coins into  
my hand. "That's just the downpayment." he added.  
I smiled in agreement.  
"You've got a deal."  
We got to the palace soon enough. "So where's Lord Cedric?" I asked.  
"Just hold your horses, kay, kid? Lord Cedric's a pretty busy guy." the  
guard said as he showed me inside the palace. The whole place was pretty  
posh-I never thought I'd ever see the inside of it.  
The guard asked me to stay put in one room while he went to tell   
Lord Cedric I came. It didn't take too long when this guy, about a couple   
of inches taller than me with long blonde hair came into the room.   
I'd heard that Lord Cedric was actually some sort of monster.  
The things they say about politicians...  
"So you are the mercenary named Crimson Sheyd?" he asked. I dropped  
to one knee right away. "Ready and waiting, Lord Cedric." I said, trying  
to remember my manners. "Get up from there...its not me you have to bow  
to, boy." Cedric said.   
So I got up.  
Cedric came up to me and motioned for me to follow him. "The prince  
needs your abilities. I told him I could find a mercenary with worthy  
talents." he said as he led me through the corridor. "Glad you think so."  
I said. "I will bring you directly to the prince." he said and that was  
that.  
  
I followed Cedric straight to another portal leading to the human's  
world. "Geez...he sure likes it there..." I thought to myself as I passed  
through with him. When I got to the other side, I couldn't see him. I'd  
guess he'd teleported away.   
"Danggit..." I muttered but soon got a good idea.  
"Oh well. At least I can look for those guardians."  
  
-END OF CHAPTER 2-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic except for Crimson Sheyd. Simply  
stated. Everyone but Crimson is property of Disney and Crimson belongs to  
Rokuryu Studios Copyright 2003.  
  
Please read, review and plug! n_n  
  
Misunderstandings  
Rokuruyu2003(C)  



	3. Cedric: Between a Rock and A Hard Place

Cicero: Hee...writing Phobos is fun...he's a pervy creep.  
Phobos: Hey!!  
Cicero: And Crimson's fun too...he's so immature.  
Crimson: Heey!!  
Cicero: Wonder how I'll do as Cedric...  
Cedric: *whimpers*  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Series of Misunderstandings  
Chapter 3-  
Cedric: Between a Rock and A Hard Place  
  
I couldn't help feeling I was being followed. Perhaps it was my mere  
imagination, induced by lack of sleep and perhaps worry. Wearily, I   
slumped down in a bench, folding my arms and pulling my trenchcoat closer  
around my form.  
"Ne, what's up with you, buddy?" asked a voice.  
Looking up, I caught sight of a young auburn-haired girl in a black   
shirt. I merely looked away, silently stating that this wasn't a matter I  
wished to discuss with a perfect stranger.  
"Well, whatever it is, buck up, 'kay?" she said and left.  
Humans were facinating, in that way. Some were willing to lend an ear  
to someone they hardly knew and never considered the dangers of doing so,  
even if they wouldn't understand.  
Would anyone understand for that matter?  
Understand how I felt...  
Or would even know why I felt this way?  
I remember the day, all too well...the day all my troubles and   
agitation had doubled by a hundredfold.   
Why had I hired that young mercenary of all things?  
My thoughts turned to the time I presented Crimson to the prince.  
  
"Your highness, the guards have located the mercenary."  
With a hint of agitation, I entered the room, casting a quick glance  
at Crimson to remind him of where he was. He had begun looking around the  
room like a curious human child.   
Prince Phobos turned to me, his eyes sharp and piercing. Almost at   
that moment, I had expected another reprecussion, but to my surprise there  
was none.  
"You have done well, Cedric." he said, observing Crimson.  
I breathed a sigh of relief. My actions had pleased the prince. It   
seemed that I lived for that: the Prince's happiness. "Come forward,  
Crimson." he called to the mercenary.  
"You sent for me, your highness?" Crimson asked.   
"I heard you were had ways of acquiring information." the prince said.  
"Yes, your highness." Crimson replied.  
Prince Phobos considered this, he seemed so serious lost in his moment  
of thought. "Show me." he commanded simply. Crimson produced a shining orb  
from his palm. "This," he began, "Is the Orb of Visions. With it, I can see  
anything in whatever plane I'm in but I do have limits. I can't see past  
the Wall."   
I noted the hint of disappointment in the Prince's face; a hint of  
sadness that showed in his eyes for a split-second but were gone in a   
moment's notice.  
"I see..." he mused, turning away.  
"Perhaps you can still be of some use to me."   
Relief once more on my part.  
I had not fully failed the prince.  
  
Why did I live for the Prince's happiness?  
Did it bring me my own joy to see it?  
True, that it did. I wished for nothing more than to see that. I had  
tried but failed on all accounts to do with the Guardians of the Wall for  
all it was worth. Still, these thoughts roused my mind, never leaving me  
as I remained where I was, never once moving or wishing to move.  
"Anything for you, your highness..." I sighed.  
Perhaps I was more than an over-valiant servant.  
My senses spurned to feel the power of the Heart of Kandrakar being  
called upon. Someone had drawn the Guardians into battle. My mind was now  
warring with myself; to join the battle or to remain here...to serve the  
prince or to fail once more in serving..  
This was no concern of mine...  
For now.  
  
-END OF CHAPTER 3-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic except for Crimson Sheyd. Simply  
stated. Everyone but Crimson is property of Disney. Crimson and Cicero  
belong to Rokuryu Studios Copyright 2003.  
  
Please read, review and plug! n_n  
  
Misunderstandings  
Rokuruyu2003(C)  



	4. Crimson: Curiouser and Curiouser

**Disclaimer**: W.I.T.C.H is property of Disney. Crimson Sheyd appears c/o Rokuryu Studios.

**Author's Notes**: My apologies for not updating. I fell out of the fandom when Phobos got arrested and totally forgot about the plotline so I had to come up with another story flow for this. Sorry for everyone who had this fic watched. It's amazingly my most popular one in terms of hits. Anyway... on with the tale!

**Author's notes 2**: Chronologically speaking, methinks this is STILL the first W.I.T.C.H. fic on XD

A Series of Misunderstandings  
Chapter Four  
Crimson: Curiouser and Curiouser

* * *

There he was, just a few feet away from me. Shades of Imdahl, he looked pathetic. You had to wonder just how the guy kept himself together. He kinda looked like he was falling apart but hey, even though the prince asked me to keep an eye on him, he wasn't my problem. Not now. I pulled my coat out of the way as a fireball flew into it's path. "Ah ah ah…" I warned, a small smirk playing on my lips as I watched the girls. "Toldja I wanted to play nice."

Their leader looked anything but convinced.

The redhead was a bit of a hothead. I didn't expect her and her posse to suddenly bunch up on me like this. Ah well, guess I was asking for it.

Taking a step back, I leaped into the branches of a nearby tree. "Aw cmon, Will, was it? I didn't wanna do this!" I laughed. All just a game, little missy. All just a game. A fun one at that.

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "What did you do to Dormouse?" she demanded. Oh yeah, her little rat thing. The rodent looked up, currently perched on the messy clump of brown I liked to call my hair. "He's okay. Wouldn't do anything to it!" I smirked. Of course, grabbing the animal thing was just part of my plan. I finally had a chance at fighting them. Man, this was way better than just sitting around and spying on my 'boss'.

With a smirk, I curled my leg beneath me and pulled the dormouse off my head. "Your little pet's safe, Will. Call your buddies off." I yawned, withdrawing my hand from beneath the animal and leaving it floating in a nearly invisible bubble, suspended between my palms.

When you're mad, you tend to lose your head.

Lose control of what you're gonna do.

If you're not smart, you can't fight when you're mad.

My eyes drifted to Cedric. Dodging attacks was easy when you were going against humans. They have the reflexes of slugs. If anything, the guy looked worse than ever. I saw his eyes, though. They were on me. He was watching me fight. With a smirk, I leaped off the tree, bringing the rat with me. "Plenty to go around, Lord Cedric." I called, dodging yet another strike with a spin.

He stood up from the bench heading to where I was. "Crimson, enough." He ordered. I blinked. "Say what?" I asked. I couldn't believe this. With the combined firepower, we could have beat them! What was he thinking. "AW CMON!" I called in protest.

Maybe I heard wrong.

Cedric looked up at me. Me. Man, were those eyes scary. "I said enough, Crimson!" he finally ordered. I never felt more like a little kid. "Ch... fine." I growled, tossing the rodent back to the ground. As a warning, I turned back to the Guardians.

"Haven't heard the last of me, girls." I growled.

With that, we were gone, headed back 'home'.

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

* * *

Look! A new format!  
Anyway, here's hoping I finish this!  
Liked it? Loved it?  
Loathed it?  
Review! 


	5. Phobos: Observations and Musings

**Disclaimer:** W.I.T.C.H is property of Disney. Crimson Sheyd appears c/o Rokuryu Studios.

**Author's Notes:** Two chapters in one day. Just to make up for two years of not updating.

A Series of Misunderstandings  
Chapter Five  
Phobos: Observations and Musings

* * *

My eyes stared on into the darkness of my garden. My Whisperers could sense my agitation. I simply had to see where my faithful servant was headed. My guess had to be Earth, perhaps to tend to that 'bookstore' of his. Or perhaps he was indeed to do something worth his while, tending to the Guardians. It was nothing like that, much to my surprise. When he left, he seemed disturbed, as if something indeed weighed heavily on his mind. From my vantage point, it was most certainly clear. My beloved seemed deep in thought, nothing to rouse him or call upon his attention.

Disturbing, perhaps the sight.

His beauty clouded with such despair.

Did it bother you this much?

That you deemed yourself unfavourable in your prince's eyes?

He was far from that, he pleased me in more ways than it seemed to him. It would indeed be too much to admit that to him. No, it was early, much too early. But soon… very soon…

Everything he did pleased me, in some way or another.

It had been at least an hour and a half since they left. A sound caused me to turn to the entrance of my garden. Yes, he had returned, as did the boy. Cedric looked rather worse for the wear. Crimson seemed… irritated for lack of a better word. "You shoulda let me deal with 'em, Cedric!" Crimson growled, storming in behind him. Cedric walked on into my citadel without a word and knelt where I usually received him. He remained in silence, head bowed and ever patient as he waited for my descent.

Such loyalty to his master.

My eyes were on him as I received him. "Back so soon?" I asked. "Forgive me, master." He sighed, eyes never leaving the ground. "I was gonna kill em, your highness! I was like, thiiiiiiis close!" Crimson rambled on.

"That will do, Crimson." I managed to order.

"But your highness…" he protested.

"Get out."

I watched the mercenary as he disappeared into the palace. At last, I was left alone with my beloved. "Rise." I commanded, eyes trained on that magnificent form knelt before me in supplication.

He obeyed.

He would indeed obey my every command.

"He went beyond all command. He attacked the Guardians head on without even a plan." Cedric reported. I merely nodded, in through one ear and out the other as it always was. "Impulsive creature." I sighed. Cedric turned his head down once more. "Forgive me, your highness. I should not have hired such scum to aid your noble cause." He murmured. I drifted closer, my fingertips traveling beneath his chin to lift his face. There, that humility that drew me to him.  
Such loyalty indeed.

"He has his purpose." I murmured, lips close enough to his own, close enough to kiss. A caress upon his cheek with the tips of my fingers seemed to project what sounded like a whimper, though of fear or desire, I did not know. "Forgive me.." he whispered against my lips. His breath was warm, his manner tense. "There is nothing to forgive." I murmured, closing my eyes and placing the softest kiss upon those lips.

-END OF CHAPTER 5-

* * *

Easier to write Phobos when he's pervy.  
Whoo! Managed to get a kiss in! Go me!  
Liked it? Loved it?  
Loathed it?  
Review! 


	6. Cedric: Heaven and Hell

**Disclaimer**: W.I.T.C.H is property of Disney. Crimson Sheyd appears c/o Rokuryu Studios.

**Author's Notes**: Filler here. I'm trying to come up with a better flow for this because, as I said, I totally forgot how this tale goes. Had to read volumes 2-12 just for inspiration. I'd be real grateful if someone would email me and get me up to speed about the recent plotline, after the Narcissa thing.

A Series of Misunderstandings  
Chapter Six  
Cedric: Heaven and Hell

* * *

Stunned.

There is no better word for it.

The heat upon my cheeks was too much. My heart beat just a measure faster than usual. My prince, his kiss was nothing short of unexpected. It seemed like… like heaven and hell all at once. Torture and pleasure. Punishment and reward. An arm slipped around my waist, drawing me closer as he deepened the kiss I forced myself to surrender to.

How... how could this be?

My eyes, closed in submission from the kiss, returned to the ground as we parted. I could feel my heart beating heavily against my chest, my lungs demanding for air and allowing me to breathe in short spasms. It was indeed too much. I couldn't bear to raise my face lest he see the taint of his kiss upon me.

The heat…

The want…

It felt... almost perfect.

I stood there in stunned silence, tongue darting out to lick at my own lips, tasting the last lingering moments of that kiss upon them. This was no mere delusion.

Even in this, had I failed my prince?

It certainly seemed that way.

"You may go." I heard him say. I had indeed failed him. Perhaps this was not what he had expected. I bowed, barely murmuring another apology before backing away, turning only when I was certain my prince had departed into his abyss.

"I saw that."

I didn't feel like tending to the boy, didn't feel like bearing with his teasing. Not now. "You saw nothing, Crimson." I argued, my steps quickening. I felt the need to escape, to think on what had transpired. "Oh come ON." Crimson protested, jogging to keep pace with me. Why couldn't he leave me alone at this moment when I needed it most?

I completely ignored him.

With a huff, I hurried down the corridor. When I sensed he wasn't about to give up, I turned around and shut the door to the great hall in his face. By Imdahl, I certainly hope I damaged something.

But finally, I was alone. I had the solitude I needed. Crimson was by no means a competent enough warrior as he claimed to be. Certainly, there was a reason as to why the Prince kept him around. I could sense his presence in the Prince's court once more. He had been called in perhaps for the punishment that was due him.

Punishment.

It felt that I too was due for some of my own.

I was on Earth. I could have done away with the Guardians but what was I doing? Brooding. And on what? My failure. Certainly, this was not fitting for one such as I. If the prince had indeed been displeased, he would have killed me. He would have done away with me but…

I was still alive, was I not…?

My fingers went once more to trace that kiss. It was the only memory that seemed to remain in my mind ever since it was bestowed upon me. Why? What had I deserved to have received such a thing?

Did I resent it?

Did I despise my prince for it?

No. What I felt was anything but loathing. I could never hate him. He was… what my life, my world revolved around. I lived for his happiness, I lived in servitude of him. If this is what my prince demanded of me, then, yes. I will have to give him what he wanted.

At this, I could not fail him at.

I would not allow it.

"Hey!" called a voice I knew all too well, nearly sending me out of my skin. Crimson should have known better than to jar me from my thoughts. "Crimson, please." I glowered, barely looking at him. That boy. He was too much trouble.

* * *

I miss my volume 1.  
Ced was teh hawtness when he first showed up.  
How do you people like the Ced!Angst?  
Liked it? Loved it?  
Loathed it?  
Review! 


	7. Crimson: Prying Eyes

**Disclaimer**: W.I.T.C.H is property of Disney. Crimson Sheyd appears c/o Rokuryu Studios.

**Author's Note**: I'm amazed at the hits this fic has. Guess there are more Phobos/Cedric fans than I thought. Thanks for the readers who waited for the update. Two years... you guys deserve plushies!

A Series of Misunderstandings  
Chapter Seven  
Crimson: Prying Eyes

* * *

"I saw that."

I couldn't help but smirk when I saw Cedric come out of the throne room. Guy looked so flushed, you coulda lost him in a tomato patch. "You saw nothing., Crimson." Lord Cedric glowered, eyes narrowing as he passed me. You could see he was in denial. There was no way I'd let him go without getting the skinny on what happened. "Oh come ON!" I growled, picking up the pace to keep up.

Nothing.

All I got was the door to the main hall slammed in my face. Nearly hit my nose.

You had to hand it to him.

I mean, if my boss kissed me, I woulda lost my head, too.

Movement from the corner of my eye told me I wasn't alone. With a sigh, I shook hy head, not bothering to turn around. "Whadaya want?" I groaned. Never liked the eternal business ethic here. "Prince Phobos wishes to see you, Crimson." Came the answer. From the way it sounded, must've been a whisperer. Could I say no? Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I turned and went to see what his highness wanted.

"You called, your lordship?" I asked, making sure to keep it all light and polite like I used to in front of these guys. The Prince was watching me, all predatory like from his throne. Couldn't help but feel a bit agitated myself; the guy's Whisperers were all around me. "What do you make of all this, Crimson…?" he asked. With the way he was talking, you'd think he'd have my head chopped off if I said the wrong thing.

"About what?" I asked, faking the innocent look.

"Cedric and all this that has happened."

Took me by surprise there, that question. What the heck was I supposed to say? "Kinda weird because you just snogged yer second in command?" Nah, that woulda gotten me fired for sure.

I knew the guy had an obsessive streak but this was ridiculous.

Seeing that I couldn't answer that, he tried another question. "Do you know why you were called to court?" he asked. Again, he looked like he'd have me thrown to the flesh-eating skarfaxes if I didn't say the right thing. "Erm... to serve the court?" I tried.

Silence so thick, you coulda heard a pin drop.

Ooookaaaay….

He just kinda sat there, fingers interlaced and watching me. Watching me like he was going to kill me. "Keep your eyes on Cedric." He ordered. That woke me up. Again! More stalker work! Again!

"Will do, your highness." I sighed.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes, your highness."

What? Did he think Lord Cedric was gonna jump or something?

"Hey!"

I had to stop myself from laughing. The look on Lord Cedric's face was too much. I mean, you've never seen a guy more stunned. "Crimson, please." He finally managed. I was fit to bursting. Flushed, stunned, yeah, he was a real joke just then. I let myself have my laugh. He was asking for it anyway.

"What do you want?" he asked, turning to me with a sigh.

The guy seemed tired of the world.

"Not what I want. It's what you want." I replied, leaning against the wall. "Yknow, the prince has been asking me to keep an eye on you a lot nowadays." Lord Cedric looked even more stunned when I said that. "H… has he?" he asked. Man, talk about a blush. "Shyeah." I answered. Man, these two were starting to freak me out.

* * *

Review Replies!

**VampireNaomi** – I have to thank you for being so loyal to this fic. After 2 years you think you woulda given up on it. And Crimmy being a good sidekick for Ced? How come? I'd like to hear your thoughts on it. (Crim says he's waaaaaay better than Vathek. But I'll let you guys decide)

**Heart of Metamoor** – It didn't kill me to update so… here we go. Was that kiss desperate enough or were you thinking something… erm… more NC17ish, if you know what I mean? XD I might have to raise the rating if I write this fic right.

**Natalya** – It's people like you who gave me the extra oomph I needed to want to finish this.

**Amberblood** – I love your enthusiasm. X3

Hey, will I scar anyone's childhoods if I make this M rated?  
Tell me what you think.  
Liked it? Loved it?  
Loathed it?  
Review!


End file.
